Field
The present disclosure relates generally to ultracapacitors, and more specifically to ceramic separators and their methods of production for use in ultracapacitors.
Technical Background
Electric double layer capacitors (EDLCs), also known as ultracapacitors, are devices with high power density and relatively high energy density compared to conventional electrolytic capacitors. EDLC's utilize high surface area electrode materials and thin electrolytic dielectrics to achieve capacitances that are several orders of magnitude higher than in conventional capacitors. EDLCs can be used for energy storage.
A typical EDLC includes a positive and a negative electrode, each comprising an activated (porous) carbon layer laminated onto a respective aluminum current collector foil. The two electrodes are separated by a porous separator and the assembly is wound into a jelly roll configuration that is then packaged in an enclosure containing aqueous or organic electrolyte. The porous separator between the electrodes permits the flow of ionic charge, but prevents electrical contact between the electrodes.
There is a need to develop a separator material for use in ultracapacitors that is resistant to chemical degradation at high temperatures and high voltages. Associated methods for forming such a separator material are also needed.